A Lucky Girl
by cbaby167
Summary: Quinn's finally getting her life back together. She's friendly with Finn again; her boyfriend is the nicest guy; she's the captain of the Cheerios. Her life is almost perfect.  Eventual Fuinn.


"Come on, Sam. Your abs will still be there after rehearsal," Quinn sighed.

"Just…ten…more…crunches!" Sam groaned.

"Get _up!_ We only have a half hour before the rest of the glee club gets to the choir room. We're not ready!" Truth be told, Quinn loved it when she got to watch him working out. But she hated embarrassment, which was what she would feel if they didn't get more time to rehearse their duet.

"Dammit Fabray, I was on a roll!" Sam whined as they left the gym. She laughed.

When they got to the choir room, they were surprised to find Santana, Finn, and Mike already there.

"Hey blond and blonder. Why are you guys here?" asked Mike.

"Um, to rehearse our number. We should be asking you the same thing," Quinn replied.

"Trying to teach Clunker how to dance," said Santana tilting her head towards Finn.

"Good luck with that," Sam muttered.

"You'd have as much luck trying to teach a rock to dance," Quinn said, smiling at Finn so he didn't take it personally.

"That hurts."

"Aw, Finn. Just remember what Schue told you. Keep it lose." She rocked her hips and mimed swinging a bat, as he'd done when he'd told her about it.

"Right! I remember that!"

Sam opened his mouth to say something, looking a little stressed.

"Free entertainment, Brit! Finn's dancing," said Artie, as he rolled in. Soon everyone was laughing and trying to help Finn. Quinn twirled him then Brittany took his hands to guide him. Sam opened his mouth again.

"Check this out, Tina!" Mercedes and Tina immediately joined in on the festivities. Sam rolled his eyes, as Rachel and that Lauren girl came in, too, once again interrupting him. Then, as Puck came in, Sam suddenly found that he couldn't remember why what he was going to say was so important in the first place. He was just going to ask if everyone could hang out.

"Okay, everyone, settle down," said Mr. Schuester, as he entered, but he too was finding it hard to keep a straight face. "Anyway, I know you guys are all eager to get on with your winter breaks, especially after all the extra work you've been doing for our little Christmas extravaganza." At the mention of everything that had happened the day before, a few heads turned proudly towards Artie. "So let's make this quick. Whoever's presenting, come on up. Then we can go and _enjoy the break!_" He clenched his teeth and fists excitedly at that last part.

_What a dork,_ thought Quinn, endearingly.

"Mr. Schue, Sam and I will go, but we haven't had much practice. We sort of got interrupted." Quinn stared in mock-accusation at Finn. He looked away, playfully feigning innocence.

Sam took Quinn's hand, and they went up. Needless to say, their rendition of Can't Stand It by Nevershoutnever was nothing short of perfect, despite Quinn's insistence that it needed work. They were just too cute for it to be bad. She smiled at him as they sat back down.

After Puck, Santa, Brittany, Tina, Mike and Artie sang, in the true spirit of Glee, Summer Nights, Schue left and they were free to do what they wanted.

"Wait, guys," called Sam, finally getting a chance to be heard. "I think we should do something together, before Sue's little Christmas special. Just hang out outside of Glee club for once. Come on, it'll be fun!"

Quinn smiled a little sadly. She knew how much glee club meant to Sam, and appreciated that he was trying to get closer to everyone. However, she just couldn't see Mike or the Cheerios allowing themselves to be seen with New Directions outside of school.

"I have a new pair of ice skates," offered Brittany.

"I'm pretty boss on ice," said Puck.

"So it's settled. How's tomorrow at eleven? Lima activity center?"

Quinn felt just a little bit jealous that her boyfriend was more influential than she, the head cheerio. But, more so, she felt glad that he was getting on so well. It was good for both of them. She took his hand and smiled at him as they left the room.

As they walked down the nearly deserted hallway, she was feeling pretty happy. She was captain of the Cheerios; she was finally friendly with Finn Hudson again; most importantly, she had a gorgeous, popular boyfriend.

She dropped his hand, and twirled around, right there, in the middle of the hallway. She was a lucky girl.


End file.
